


NOTHING// LARRY STYLINSON

by larry_my_life



Category: One Direction
Genre: College/ University, Happy Ending, Harry/ Louis, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Punk Louis, Purse dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_my_life/pseuds/larry_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot where Harry finds a University to shelter himself from the rain and happens to meet Louis Tomlinson. By meet, I mean Louis trips over his own feet and falls on Harry, breaking his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOTHING// LARRY STYLINSON

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've posted and I'm not that great at writing but enjoy! And I haven't corrected most of it (I will) so sorry for mistakes!

Harry loved the way the breeze breathed through his curls on stormy days. It was pouring rain, the city's drains over flowing, the taxi's in wild traffic. Harry closed his eyes and felt the wind again snap, and then turn into a chill.

He was just taking a walk into the city hours ago, when a clack of thunder shook his feet. Moments later a bright flash of lightning boomeranged across the whole city, giving Harry goosebumps up his arms. Everyone in the streets looked up to the grey clouds engulfing the sky with wide eyes, rain droplets falling on the pavement.

Now, Harry's drenched hair dripped onto the carpet floor, dozens of people bursting through the door, seeking refuge from the snapping winds and dagger rain drops.

Harry was inside of a big University. Hours ago the grey clouds soaked Harry with rain, and while he thought he could make it to his apartment, he was wet, cold, and wrong. He glanced over at the big fire they started, craving the heat for his red finger tips. He huffed, cursing under his breath amd nuzzling into the carpeted walls, hoping it would give him friction. He pushed up his glasses, cold and medal on his face.

Another women came in, the wind hitting the fire and blowing it out. Everyone whimpered and glared at the small lady, but she seemed pleased to get out of the rain, her umbrella broken.

People swarmed the now burnt fire, trying to light it again.

A loud snap of thunder made the chandelier shake, causing panic, and the power flicker off for just a second. Harry put on his hood from his jacket, his hair dripping onto his pants. The whole place smelled like socks and wet dog.

Harry closed his eyes, a rumble of thunder roaring over the city, everyone in the building making a muffle cry. Harry opened his eyes, confused by the darkness. A flash of lightning seeped through the windows and he could see the faint silhouettes of everyone in the building.

The power was out.

Everyone went into careless whispers, waiting for the next lighting flash, using their phones for light. Harry stood up in curiosity, his fogged up glasses giving him no help to see.

Harry took off his glasses, grabbing a part of his shirt and cleaning off the rain drops and smears. His shirt was already soaked, so it made no difference. He put them back on, hearing small whispers like,

"Excuse me," a small voice said, maneuvering himself away from the crowd. Suddenly, a small dog started to bark at him, explaining the smell of dog, making him tripping over his own feet. Everyone in the room turned silent, the owner yelling at the dog to stop it, and everyone went back to careless whispers.

What Harry didn't expect was for the man to fall on him. He knocked Harry over, smacking him in his face with his hand and making a loud thump. Harrys face turned and smacked into the wall, falling straight down on his back, bending his legs in weird directions, crushing them more as the man fell on top of him. It happened all so quickly. Harry groaned, his face feeling flat and tingly, feeling like he had just been kicked in the gut.

"This is High School all over again" Harry mumbled, something dripping out of his nose. Harry brought his hand up to his nose, smearing whatever was there all over his face.

The man grumbled and dug his elbow into harrys gut as he got off him. Harry cringed, the man hovering over him "My god are you okay?"

Harry put his hand back on his tender face, feeling something warm and gooey oozing out of his nose.

"Ow" Harry said, getting up from he floor and onto his bum, an increase in blood pouring in his hand.

"Are you okay? God I'm so sorry" the man said guiltily. Lighting seeped through the windows again, Harry seeing a blurry figure in front of him. Where was his glasses?

Harry felt around with his hands for his glasses, and found two pieces; they were broken.

Harry groaned under his breath. "Did I break those? Oh my god im so sorry" the man apologized again, scratching his neck, "I feel so horrible. Look i'll go get a first aid kit, I'll be back" the man climbed to his feet, running off into the darkness of the university.

Harry moved back to the wall and held his nose, begging for it to stop throbbing. Harry groaned in frustration and self pity, shivering from his wet clothes and enduring the pain in his face. The storm poured and made Harry want nothing more than some hot chocolate and a nice warm blanket.

"Hey," a soft voice said kindly, "I got a first aid kit" Harry looked up to a random person, guessing it was the man who had fell on him.

"You're in luck that I'm training to be a nurse here" he said, opening the first aid kit.

"You go to school here?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yeah" he smiles and nods, "Now take your hand off your nose" he motioned for Harry too, and Harry just started at him, his nose throbbing with pain.

"You just— umm practically fell on me like 20 seconds ago," Harry said. "Who says you're not going to mug me or, I don't know do something."

"It's not like I'm going to bite, lover boy" The man reached out and faintly touched Harry's hand, slowly peeling them off from Harry's bruised nose. The comforting pressure he applied to his nose ceased, making him get a headache.

Harry could see faint outlines of tattoos on his "knight and shiny armor" arms.

"I'm Harry."

The man made eye contact with him,"Louis" he smiled. He had one of those nurse smiles that reached up all the way to his nose, his eyes going wide with kindness. It almost made Harry uncomfortable.

Louis got a flash light out of the kit and shun it on Harry's face, blinding him.

"Ow" He say lightly, not expecting for him to notice, but he does and points it more away from my eyes.

Louis scratched the back of his neck "I may have possible broke your nose" a tone of guilt followed with his voice.

Louis got up on his feet, looking down at Harry. "I'll be back, going to go ask for a icepack for your nose."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes, hearing him walk away. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep.

Louis came back with a icepack and wrapped a towel around it and handed it to Harry, Harry lightly putting pressure on his nose, still tender.

"You can leave now," Harry groaned.

"Now why would I do that, Velma? I'm a nurse and the one thing I've learned is that to never leave your patient no matter how much they want you to stop," Louis says, slumps next to Harry, watching him carefully.

Harry looked up to Louis, blushing, "Did you just call me Velma from Scooby-Doo?"

Louis nodded his head, "Velma always breaks her glasses. You must be somehow related" he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not even the one who broke my glasses," Harry said, making sure not to look Louis in the eyes, knowing he would automatically apologize.

"Are you blaming me, Velma?" Louis asks with sarcasm.

"Not like you fell on me or anything" Harry added quietly, blushing and fiddling with his shirt, shivering slightly. Harry was quiet, not outspoken, so this was completely a new environment.

"That dog was evil in my defense. A spawn of satan" Louis complained. Harry rolled his eyes, moving the icepack around his face, feeling numb.

"Would you give me your glasses?" Louis asks, lightly touching Harry's arm.

"Are you going to break them again?" Harry looked at Louis, seeing nothing but fuzz. A look of seriousness spread across Harry's face as he looked at Louis.

Was it Lewis? Loui? Lou?

"For such a nice looking guy you sure are a grumpy one," Louis remarks, knowing that would crack Harry. It did, making Harry blush and letting Louis snatch his glasses out of his hand. Harry always lost in these kind of things.

Louis finds tape inside the kit and tapes them together, tugging at them, and handing them back to Harry. Harry takes the ice pack off his face and grabs the glasses "It's like you're trying to make me look like a nerd" Harry whispers, examining the glasses.

Harry puts them on, the glasses taped wrong so that they were off balance. They awkwardly hung on his face, but it was better than not seeing at all. He glanced over at Louis, noticing that he had tawny/ black hair in a quiff, and swirled around at the end, looking like a cinnamon bun.

"Nice hair." He remarks.

Harry places the icepack back on his face.

"Same with you, curly," he tugged at one of his curls, causing Harry to squeal and shuffle away from him.

Louis laughs, and Harry burrows his face inside his freezing clothes, balancing the icepack on his knees.

"Oh come on Velma," Louis sighs, "Sorry I laughed. I couldn't help it"

Louis bends over again to see if Harry's okay, and Harry's head pops up, both Harry's and Louis' head smashing into each other.

They both cry out in pain, grabbing at their head. "That's just dandie" Louis sarcastically commented. "You were doing pretty good Velma."

Harry looks over at Louis, feeling guilty and takes the icepack off his nose, blood still dripping, and puts the icepack where Louis was clutching on his head.

"What are you doing, that's for you Velma," Louis protests, looking up at Harry and grabbing the ice pack. "It goes here, Harold" Louis lightly lays the icepack on Harry's face, Harry blushing like mad.

"Was just trying to be nice" Harry smiles and looks down at his lap, embarrassed. Louis smiles, flattered.

"So what brought you into the University" Louis tries to make conversation, Harry grabbing the icepack out of Louis' grip.

"It was raining, so I came in here to shelter myself," Harry explains.

Louis nods "I'm really sorry about your glasses and nose..." He trails on "I'll repay you with anything! Money, new glasses, the hospital bill."

Harry shakes his head "You don't have to do that" he mumbles, his teeth clattering.

"Most people would be suing me right now, so at the least let me do something" Louis pleaded.

"Well," Harry sighed, "You could stop calling me Velma."

Louis turned over to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder "But that's the- woah, you're freezing" Louis hands felt Harry's chest, legs, and cheek, them all shacking, cold, and wet. "God, you're going to get hyperthermia."

"Nah, I'm good," Harry lies.

Louis grumbles and glares at him "Take off your jacket."

"What?" Harry's eyes bulge out of his head.

"No, not that. Who would have even thought you were dirty minded Harry. If I heat up your chest, warm blood should pump through your whole body" Louis explains.

'I lost you at 'heat' Harry thinks to himself.

The lights flickered back on, and Louis sighed back in relief, getting on his feet. Everyone started to pile out into the storm and out of the building. Louis looked down at Harry, turning off the flash light, "I can give you a new pair of clothes, you're freezing"

"Are you sure you're not a murderer?" Harry asks, taking in Louis' appearance. He had soft eyes and a short, thin body.

"Positive." Louis exhales his hand out for Harry's, and Harry hesitantly takes it.

Harry slummed on his legs, feeling dizzy. "Are you okay?" Louis asks, and he falls into Louis' arms.

"Hold up there, buddy," Louis said, trying his best to hold up Harry. He was tall, skinny, and delicate and louis was just plain small compared to him. Harry's world swirled underneath him and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Just follow me, I'm going to take you to my dorm" Harry was guided towards an elevator and he followed, holding onto Louis just in case he got dizzy again.

"Why am I getting dizzy" he asked.

"Well, the light should have created some sort of headache, and you stood up to fast and the blood isn't pumping to your head so well because of your nose, but that's all a guess, I am just a nurse in training"

Harry shivered and the elevator started to move. They arrived on the 7th floor and Harry walked by himself , and followed Louis. Louis got a key from his now wet jacket and unlocked his dorm, allowing Harry to come in. "I really hope I don't get murdered here" Harry said under his breath, Louis smirking.

"You can sit on the couch and I'll get you some clothes," Louis disappeared into another room, and Harry awkwardly and quietly sat down on the couch, feeling woozy again.

His dorm was small and cozy, and Harry closed his eyes. The whole place smelled like cinnamon and beer, and it made Harry want to throw up. He hated beer.

A sudden hit to his stomach made him lose his breath, a stack of clothes thrown on his stomach.

"The bathroom is over there," Louis pointed to the door on a right, "You can change in there"

Harry got back on his feet, and slowly rose up, abandoning the ice pack and grabbing the clothes and going into the bathroom. Harry stumbles at he walked there, feeling his back being watched. He carefully opens the door and closes the door, being sure to not make any noise of break anything.

Harry peeled off his cold and wet clothes, and putting on the new ones. They smelled like Christmas time and were made out of cotton. Chills ran down his back and he felt warm.

Harry looked at his swelled face, dried blood everywhere. He washed it off, rinsing off the sink over and over again making sure to not leave a mess. He ruffled his curls and whirled them to his right side of his face, looking somewhat suitable.

He exited out of the bathroom and Louis was sitting on his couch, surfing through the channels on his Telly. He looked back at Harry, and he just stared. Harry blushed and fiddled with Louis' long sleeve shirt. "If I may so say myself, you look amazing. What a great style," Louis winked, Harry turning pink.

"We'll, it is yours after all," Harry grinned and looked at the floor as he softly said his mind.

Harry licked his lips and still stood there, not knowing what to do. His curls hid his face, and he held his broken glasses in his hand.

"Do you need to- call someone?" Louis asks.

"Ah-! Yes, yes. That's what I need to do" he looked around searching for a phone, saying those words a little to fast to be normal. Louis frowned.

"Do you not own a phone?

"Oh!" Harry laughs uncomfortably, patting his pockets and pulling out his phone. Louis almost wanted to laugh as Harry dialed the number.

Louis watched Harry as he tapped his foot, awaiting for his mate to answer.

"Liam?"

"I need you to come get me"

"Some university"

"How am I suppose to know"

Harry clears his throat, catching Louis' attention "What university is this?"

"TCAR University" Louis breathed, looking at Harry from every inch to the bottom to the top.

"TCAR University."

"I don't know."

"A dorm on level 7."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Harry turned over on his heel to Louis, who was staring right at him "Soo my roommate Liam is going to take probably around 10 minutes to get here. If you want me to go I understan-"

"It's fine. I owe you anyway" Louis breaths deeply "What do you want to do in the mean time? I'm starving so I'm just going to make some pancakes and if you wanna watch Telly you can" Louis points to the controller on the couch.

Harry slums to the couch, embracing the warmth and grabs the controller. Should he even be here? This is extremely awkward.

Harry glances over at Louis, who was adding milk and flour to a bowl. His fingers slipped as he grabbed an egg, trying to crack it on the weak plastic surface of the bowl.

"No-" Harry says, walking up to the kitchen "That's not how you crack an egg."

"I don't understand! The egg should be cracking!" Louis pathetically grumped in rage.

"You're almost cute when you are frustrated" Harry smiles, catching looks in surprise "Can I try?

"Go wild" Louis rolls his eyes. Harry grabs an egg, hitting it against the edge of the table and cracking it out in the bowl.

"How did you-" Louis looks at Harry amazed "Teach me."

"Just crack it at the end of the table not to soft but not to hard."

"Sorcery" Louis laughs "You must have sorcery Velma."

"Yes Louis, I am a wizard. Went to Hogwarts myself" Harry chuckled, as Louis crackled an egg.

He dropped the whole egg in there, fishing out the white shell out. Harry grins and bounces on his feet, resisting the urge to laugh.

"No need to be an asshole about it Velma" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Sorry" Harry mumbles, grinning even wider. Louis got the whole egg shell out, looking over to Harry.

"Smile all the want Velma, one day I'll be the greatest chef out there" Louis smiles, cracking another egg.

"I thought you were a nurse?"

Louis shacks his head "I just told you that so you would let me help you."

"That would explain the horrible description of why I was woozy" Harry laughed under his breath.

Harry's phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Bye."

Harry hung up, looking over to Louis "That was my roommate. He's umm, he's here."

"Oh," Louis said, trying to smile but his lips frowned. He felt like he could spend all day with his just cooking.

"I umm, thank you, I- thanks" Harry said, smiling. "I'll give you back your clothes, sooner or later."

"How about you come here Saturday at 5, and you can be at the same spot I fell on you" Louis asks, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Sure, thank you" Harry went back into the bathroom and left his wet clothes in there and snatched his shoes. Harry blushed lightly and Louis walked him to the door. They both stumbled on words of "Sorry" and "Thanks" and Harry walked out, Louis closing his door.

+

Louis was anxious to meet Harry again. It was already 5:30 and he was a no show. Louis paced a bit, holding Harry's clothes in his hands. Did he forget?

"Scooby- Doo?" A low husky voice asked, getting Louis' attention. Once he looked up, he saw Harry with a bag hanging from his arm.

His face was a lot more bruised, and was black and purple.

"Hello Velma," Louis remarked and Harry rolled his eyes "Thanks again for the clothes" he handed over the bag, and Louis handed him his own.

Harry smiled and looked up at Louis. 'Say something' his brain shouted at him. "Umm, thanks, again again, I, a-, thank you" Harry mentally stabbed himself.

Louis nodded and Harry walked away, waving goodbye, Louis waving back.

+

Weeks had passed by and Harry had took another stroll in the city. He didn't plan on going anywhere specific, but his legs brought him to the University. He sat down by the fire, enjoying the heat. There was barely anyone in the University, and his eyes trailed down to the spot where he sat in agony a couple weeks ago. But, there was someone sitting there, doing homework.

Harry didn't really care that he was in "his spot" but he could see tattoos on his boys arms. Harry walked over to the boy and sat down next to him.

"This place is taken, sorry buddy."

But Harry didn't move. The guy looked up with annoyance and it soon change into surprise "Harry?"

"Hey Louis," he greeted back. Louis threw whatever he was working onto the floor and engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around him and laughed a little. There bodies morphed into each other and Louis tackled Harry onto the ground.

They both laughed, Harry rolling on top of Louis, "So why are you sitting here?" Harry asks, them both separating.

"Your dorm is a lot nicer" he adds.

Louis blushes for once, causing Harry to blush too, "We'll, I don't know, I just like this spot" he scratched his neck.

"You're lying" Harry said "Tell me the truth" he demanded.

Louis buried his face in his hands and shook his head "Nooo" he mumbled.

"C'mon Scooby- Doo!" Harry pleaded.  
Louis rose his head "Fine Velma, you win," he paused "I don't know, I was, kind of wondering or wishing, that'd you come" louis sighed "I kind of got a little crush on you."

Harry's cheeks turned pink. No one had ever liked him before.

"How did you know I was going to he here?" Harry asks, his smile sour, not letting him stop.

"I- I didn't, I've been coming here every week, now it's kinda a force of habit, I come here every day now," Louis blushed. Harry felt flattered, even though he could probably be creeped out; but he wasn't.

Harry's phone rung and he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it "Hello?"

"Right now?"

"Can't it wait Liam?"

"Fine, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Bye."

Harry put a hand through his hair, looking over at Louis, "I gotta go, I'm sorry" Harry got on his feet, walking away.

Louis tapped his foot in agony, screaming at himself. He took a deep breath, got on his feet and caught up to Harry. He sneaked his hand into Harry's, stopping him in his tracks, talking fast and unsure of himself.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

And that sure made Harry red.

+

That Saturday Harry came to his dorm and all night long they watched Scooby- Doo. Harry didn't expect Louis to ask him out, because he was a nobody and practically nothing. But Louis disagreed.

"If you think you're nothing" Louis took a deep breath, staring at Harry "You're sweet nothing's" Louis slowly touched Harry's slightly bruised side of his face, and leaned in to kiss him. Harry melted into the kiss.


End file.
